Warthington Ranch
Warthington Ranch is a ranch in Red Dead Redemption, ''in the Hennigan's Stead region of the New Austin territory. It lies south of MacFarlane's Ranch. Background ''Red Dead Redemption Other than being one of the locations necessary for 100% Completion, the Warthington Ranch is not mentioned in any missions and plays no real part in the game. ''Undead Nighmare'' Warthington Ranch is not one of the locations that needs to be saved. The Undead roam freely around the ranch and many Undead Animals can be found in the vicinity, including Undead Cougar, Undead Wolf, Undead Coyote, and Undead Boar. Horned Goat can also be found in the area. One random character can be found outside the barn, shooting at the Undead. Once all in the vicinity are killed, he or she will tell Marston not to go in the barn since many Undead are trapped inside. Along with them, however, is a chest filled with ammunition. Warthington Ranch is one of the locations where the doctor's camp may spawn. Multiplayer After downloading the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, Warthington Ranch becomes a gang hideout. It is one of a series of hideouts that, when completed, will give the player with the highest score the ability to obtain the Explosive Rifle. Layout The ranch consists of a farm house, which cannot be entered, and a stable. There is a pen which holds two horses and another for pigs. There is nothing much to see. Normally, the player can see two people working at the ranch. The two horses in the pen will not count as stolen if the player takes them. Trivia Red Dead Redemption * An NPC named Ray Warthington can be seen gambling in Armadillo and Thieves' Landing, namely playing Five Finger Fillet or Liar's Dice. He is most likely the owner of the ranch, or a family member of the owner. * A woman named Louisa Warthington is buried at Odd Fellow's Rest. * The barn is very similar to the barn found at the Marston Ranch in Beecher's Hope. * Harassing or pointing a weapon at Bertha Warthington makes her hostile, and she may pull out a Double-barreled Shotgun, seemingly out of thin air. * Sometimes, if the player kills livestock Bertha will shout: "Who do you think you are, Holstein Hal or Ike Bollard?" As a reference to a Red Dead Revolver character and one of the leaders of the Bollard Twins Gang. * It is common to see coyotes catching and killing chickens wandering around the ranch. The man will also shoot at the coyotes when he sees them stealing his livestock. * It is a good location to hunt animals such as rabbits, skunks, and raccoons. * It is one of the very few locations in the game where there are pigs. * A horse pen is located behind the barn, and the player is able to kill the horses without attracting attention. Upon killing the horses, more will respawn. This allows the player to farm money from horse hide. * Some NPCs can be heard saying that the Warthingtons are keeping a tiger in their barn, though this is a false rumor. Undead Nightmare * In Undead Nightmare this place is a common place where Undead spawn. Bugs * A glitch allows for a deer and 2-3 coyotes to spawn in the pen with the rest of the animals. * Possible location solution for the 31/32 Nuevo Paraíso glitch. * It is possible for all the NPC's in the Ranch to be replaced with bears or more rarely one of the multiplayer mounts. Gallery File:Rdr_warthington_ranch01.jpg|The Ranch house. File:Rdr_warthington_ranch02.jpg|John Marston and the barn. File:Rdr_ray_warthington.jpg|Ray Warthington, who may be the owner of the ranch. Warthington-Ranch-defender-02.jpg|Warthington Ranch being defended by Grover Boone in Undead Nightmare. Picture6.png|A gang approaches the ranch. Achievements/Trophies The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Related Content de:Warthington Ranch Category:Redemption Locations Category:New Austin Category:Hideouts Category:Locations Category:Redemption II Locations